I'm Just Worried About You
by Cardinal67
Summary: Fox gets hurt during a training exercise. (Fox X Coco Oneshot)


I'm Just Worried About You

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm working on the assumption that the theory about Fox being blind is correct.**

* * *

><p>Fox closed his eyes and tensed his muscles, ready to begin. His grip tightened around his blades as he heard a electronic 'Begin' announce the commencement of the exercise. His eyes snapped open as soon as he heard the mechanical click of the Atlesian Knight, it's mechanical limbs reaching for and readying it's weapons. They were stun blasts to be sure, the staff couldn't risk killing it's student's beyond what was considered 'necessary' to teach, but no doubt it would hurt if he got hit.<p>

A second click, this time from the right; Followed by three more from the left and two further back. Seven Knights in total: Advanced in their weaponry, however individually they were rather weak. _"I need to separate them or I'm fucked."_ Fox surmised silently, he'd seen the short work they'd made of the Grimm several weeks ago when in an even small group. The orange-haired boy grinned wickedly, "This is gonna be fun." He whispered to himself quietly before he charged the octet of bots.

* * *

><p>Coco watched from the stands as Fox charged the Atlesian Knights with a small smile on her pale face. She'd seen the small grin he gave to himself just before he'd moved, "He's got this." Coco said confidently. Though the bots were more than capable at fighting Grimm, especially in a group as large as this, they failed tremendously in their response times. Which was perfect for Fox as evidenced by the two now decapitated Knights.<p>

"Are you sure?" A familiar voice behind her asked with a touch of concern. Coco sighed and turned to Velvet, cocking her eyebrow as her response. Though Velvet was by no means a weak person, she was a rather caring individual. She was constantly concerned with her team's well-being which while generally a good thing, it could make the girl somewhat… Nervous.

Luckily for the Bunny-Girl, her partner served as an incredible sense of comfort and assurance for the girl, as evidenced now as he placed a calming hand of Velvet's shoulder and gave a reassuring nod, visibly easing the girl's nerves. Coco turned back towards the arena and her eyes widened at the sight before her; As expected, the majority of the Knights had been, as Fox would put it, violently and rapidly disassembled. What surprised Coco however was the state of her partner, the blade user was stood several meters away from the remaining two Bots and gritting his teeth, an unhappy glare replacing his obnoxious grin.

Coco's brow furrowed and she watched the remainder of the match with a frown, though he dispatched the remaining two bots with relative ease, she could see from his movement that his arm had been hurt, it was subtle but she could see that he was placing more reliance on his right arm than he normally would. The fashionista left the stands with Velvet and Yatsuhashi quietly as the latter pair began to walk towards their absent teammate. "I'm going to the dorm." She announced quickly, leaving before either could protest or question why.

* * *

><p>Fox sat on the bench massaging his left arm poorly, he was right when he'd predicted the stun blasts would still hurt. "Dammit…" He said to himself, annoyed at his performance. The newer models were, as General Ironwood had promised, smarter and sleeker (He wasn't the best judge as to how scary they look now as opposed to their predecessors) and this match had proven so with one of the bots managing to get a hit on him while he finished another.<p>

As he placed his blades in his locker, he heard the door open and Fox began to listen closely, hearing two pairs of footsteps. One powerful but disciplined and the other gentle but nervous. Fox knew exactly who it was and began to walk towards them.

"H-Hey Fox." Velvet said quietly as he approached them.

"Hello Velvet, Yatsu." He said, giving the latter a nod in his general direction. A moment passed and he didn't hear the distinctive click associated with Coco's heels, "Where's Coco?" He asked.

Velvet answered, "She said she was headed to the dorm a little bit ago but didn't say why." She said, a very meagre hint of concern hidden in her tone.

Fox picked up on this naturally and nodded, "I have to go there anyway, want me to check on her?" He asked, already having planned on doing so.

"Thank you." She replied with a far lighter tone and what he assumed was a smile. The quiet sound of Velvet's footsteps soon entered Fox's ears, followed by Yatsuhashi who he felt turn to him and give him a 'light' pat on the arm, saying, "Good Match."

Unfortunately the arm Yatsuhashi touched was the arm that had been recently shot and, coupled with his friend's massive strength, it took all of Fox's willpower not to yelp.

* * *

><p>The three soon parted ways, with Yatsuhashi and Velvet making their way towards lunch while Fox guided himself towards their dorm. In his two years at Beacon, Fox had learned how best to navigate around the halls and find his team's dorms, it being a product of necessity given his… afflicted state. Luckily for him however, his advanced hearing allowed him to guide himself fairly well, barring a few times where he'd walked into the walls or an opened door.<p>

Fox arrived at the entrance to his dorm and found himself hesitating before entering, uncharacteristically nervous about what he'd find inside and a single thought nagging at the back of his mind.

Few things bothered his leader:

***** A Beowolf staring her down? Nope. She'll kick it in the groin and bash it's skull in.

***** A bully bothering Velvet? See the above response albeit with less mercy.

Fox, as well as much of the school, understood this; Which is why he was so worried about what could have upset Coco. After much internal debate, Fox decided to open the door. "Coco? Are you okay?" He asked as the door opened, a dash of concern having entered his voice.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?" Coco snapped angrily as she heard Fox speak, venom dripping from her voice.<p>

She saw his face contort slightly with some confusing showing across his tanned face. "Thinking about what?" He asked slowly, caution clear in his voice.

Coco ignored this and began to stomp angrily towards him, "I'm talking about This!" She snapped again, accentuating her point with a forceful jab into Fox's right arm. She saw him wince but spoke again before he could, "I saw that grin you had before you charged them! Why can't you can't take anything seriously?!" She screamed at his neutral face, expression betraying none of his internal thoughts. She paused a moment and looked up at him; He wasn't much taller than her, just an inch or two, but at this exact moment, the tanned boy may as well have been as tall as Yatsuhashi, his presence seemingly towering over her.

"You think you're unstoppable, you don't think anything can hit you!" She continued, fresh rage pouring into her, "What if this had been a real fight?! You could have been killed! You could hav…"

"It wasn't." Fox deadpanned, interrupting the beret wearer.

Coco stopped speaking and glared at Fox, daggers burrowing holes into him, not that he would know. "That's not the damn point!" She screamed once more, "The point is that you treated this entire fight as a joke and look what fucking happened!" She said, gesturing violently towards his arm.

* * *

><p>Neither spoke for several seconds, and Coco looked over Fox once more. His posture had slouched noticeably, his towering presence from a moment before now gone. Missing too was his usual smirk, instead replaced by a sad, fallen expression on his face.<p>

"Let me see it." Coco said eventually, her voice much lower than it had been a moment before but still holding hints of anger.

"Coco…"

"Let." She repeated, voice still low but now holding a sense of authority behind it. "Me." She began to walk towards Fox, "See it."

Fox had heard the clicking of her heels against the floor, he guessed she was only about a foot away from him now. After a moment of resistance, Fox sighed, "Okay." He said, his voice as low as hers.

At his words, Coco closed the remaining gap between the two, gently placing her hand on his arm. Lightly pressing her right hand against the tanned flesh.

"Oww." Fox said quietly as she moved her hand further up towards his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Coco said, lessening the pressure from her hands but moving her left hand beside the other.

"It's okay." Fox replied in a voice hardly above a whisper as he wrapped his arms around Coco, pulling her into a gentle hug, "And I'm sorry."

Coco pulled herself deeper into Fox's arms, resting her head against his neck, "Don't be, I didn't mean it." She said, any anger she'd felt beginning to dissipate, "I'm just worried about you is all."

"I know," Fox said, a small smile returning to his face, "I promise, I'll be more careful. Alright?"

Coco let out a small grin and pulled him closer, "I suppose…" She said before a mischievous thought entered her mind, "But I think you still need to make this up to me somehow."

Fox moved his head closer to her, "And what exactly would that be?" He asked lightly.

She smirked, "I'm sure you can think of… _Something_." She finished in a sultry whisper.


End file.
